LeaderKits
by Dawnwillow168
Summary: Me and my friends were thinking- what if all the leaders of the clans were kits? This story includes major spoilers as of The Last Hope. Set in the forest at fourtrees. Oneshot. Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, because if I did, everyone would stop falling in love with cats from other Clans!


"Hey Firekit!" Bluekit squeaked "Race you to the Great Rock!" She bounded off, and Firekit scrambled after her. The other leader-kits hared after them. They halted at the foot of the giant grey boulder.  
"How are we supposed to get up there?!" Blackkit growled.  
"I know a way!" Bluekit yowled. She leapt to a heavily cracked face of the rock, and clawed her way up, leaving the others to follow.  
"Wow," Firekit gasped, "You can see so much from up here!"  
"Yeah," Leopardkit agreed "Especially Mousefur's plump haunches!" Onekit and Crookedkit rolled on their backs, purring so hard their tails were shaking. Tallkit leapt up with excitement. Tigerkit was sitting close to the edge, whiskers twitching and eyes shining. Tallkit landed heavily on Bluekits tail. She hissed and barreled into Tigerkit, accidentally unbalancing him. He yowled desperately and clawed at the air as he was flung off his perch. He landed with a dull thud, but was unhurt.  
"Ha ha you fell off the Great Rock!" Bluekit taunted. Tigerkit flattened his ears and climbed up the broad expanse of stone. He shoved Bluekit aside, amber eyes glaring.  
"Ha ha, you fell off the Great Rock," he snarled.  
Bluekit twisted in the air, and landed in a clump of ferns. A little grey-blue muzzle poked out of the fronds, blue eyes mournful.  
"Ow, Tigerkit that hurt!" she whined. She nosed her way out of the undergrowth, tail held stiffly behind her. She limped forward, trying to avoid putting her weight on her left forepaw. Worry flashed momentarily in Tigerkit's eyes, then it was gone.  
"Yeah," Firekit retorted, turning to face Tigerkit "Well you fell off first!" Tigerkit leapt at Firekit. They tumbled to the ground, quite near Bluekit. Blackkit hissed on delight and joined the tussle. Mistykit jumped to help her mother. Raggedkit and Brokenkit leapt to Blackkit's side, claws extended. Tallkit and Onekit leapt down to aid Firekit. Pinekit and Sunkit exchanged glances, slid to the ground and began sharing tongues. Hailkit sighed and joined them. Cloudkit and Leafkit fought on Firekit's side, and Flykit, Buzzardkit and Spiderkit hid behind the big rock. Crookedkit leapt to Bluekit's other side, and Leopardkit shot one despairing glance to Firekit's team before joining Tigerkit's team. Now Bramblekit was left alone on top of the Great Rock. His penetrating amber gaze raked the squabbling cats, indignant on being left out. But his eyes shone, and he seemed to enjoy his elevated position. His ears pricked up suddenly.  
"Leaders of the Clans!" he yowled. All the kits stopped and look up at him. His pelt burned with the 19 pairs of eyes set on him. "I had a cool idea. Lets have a mock war!" he glanced down at Bluekit. "Are you okay though?" she stood, and gingerly placed her left forepaw down. She took a few steps, then purred  
"I'm fine now!" she glared at Tigerkit's flank. "No thanks to Tigerkit, though."  
"Well you pushed me off in the fir-" he began.  
"Let's split up into two teams," Bramblekit decided, unaware of the furious look Tigerkit gave him. "Firekit, you lead one. Tigerkit you lead the other. Me, Bluekit and Mistykit, Leafkit and Cloudkit, Pinekit and Sunkit, and Onekit and Tallkit will join Firekit. Raggedkit, Brokenkit and Blackkit, Leopardkit, Hailkit and Crookedkit, Buzzardkit, Flykit and Spiderkit will join Tigerkit." He paused. "That should be everyone... let's begin!"  
"I'm FireClan!" Firekit claimed.  
"Fine, then I'm IceClan!" Tigerkit replied.  
Firekit leapt at Tigerkit, his sharp little kit claws digging into the tabby fur splayed beneath him. Tigerkit shrugged his powerful shoulders, and heaved upward, sending Firekit flying. He quickly rolled and leapt to his paws. He felt Tigerkit land heavily on his back, but he wasn't strong enough to throw him off. He let out a snarl of rage. Thinking quickly, he rolled over. He knew it was dangerous to expose his soft underbelly, but his opponent was too busy choking on flame-orange fur to notice his advantage. Firekit quickly flipped again and grabbed Tigerkits scruff gently.

Spiderkit yowled and charged toward Tallkit. Tallkit jumped, and Spiderkit skidded confusedly as Tallkit landed on his back. He reared, and Tallkit slipped onto the ground. Tallkit leapt at Spiderkit again, but he was ready this time. As Tallkit flew toward him, Spiderkit turned onto his back, paws raised. Tallkit landed right on Spiderkits outstretched paws. Spiderkit braced himself as Tallkit pummeled his soft belly. He resisted the urge to return a flurry of blows, and instead he heaved upward and flung Tallkit away. He landed with a dull thud. Spiderkit jumped to Tallkits side and softly exaggerated slicing tall from his neck to his right hind leg.

Onekit slowly circled flykit, growling aggressively deep in his throat. Suddenly Onekit leapt at Flykit and they rolled over and over, exchanging a flurry of blows. They both reared to their back legs and swiped their forepaws rapidly, staggering across the ground. Soon Flykit had had enough. His muzzle stung and he was impatient. Spiderkit ducked beneath Onekits hind legs and twisted, jabbing Onekits tendons on the back of his legs hard. As Onekit collapsed he slipped from under the light brown tabby tom. He sunk his claws gently into the fur of Onekits scruff.

Buzzardkit and Sunkit danced back and forward, Sunkit nipping Buzzardkits legs whenever he came too close. Buzzardkit pulled away from Sunkit and crouched low, flattening his back, neck and tail. Sunkit stared at him in confusion. Buzzardkit darted swiftly forward, sidling under Sunkits belly. Sunkit dropped on top of Buzzardkit, but misjudged the strength in his opponent's shoulders. Buzzardkit heaved upward, flinging Sunkit aside like a piece of fresh-kill. Sunkit lay on his side, stunned, as Buzzardkit pounded to his side and placed a heavy paw on his neck.

Crookedkit clawed aside a clump of undergrowth and leapt inside. Pinekit, who hadn't been paying attention, glanced around, too intent on seeking his prey that he was unconsciously padding backward to the fern fronds. Soon he was but a few paw steps away from Crookedkits hiding spot. Crookedkit erupted from the bush and Pinekit spun around, identifying his opponent quickly. Pinekit snarled at how easily he had let his guard down. He pathetically tried to defend himself from Crookedkits continuous pawswipes but the light brown tabby was so much bigger than him. A heavy blow caught the side of Pinekits head and he recoiled by sweeping both his forepaws down, raking his claws through Crookedkits chest fur, careful not to draw blood. Crookedkit took advantage of Pinekits exposure and darted under his belly, tossing him up like a leaf. Then he pushed his paws against Pinekits neck.

Hailkit glared at Cloudkit, yellow eyes glowing. Cloudkit took this as an invitation, and he leapt at Hailkit. He missed when Hailkit darted the way Cloudkit had leapt from, landing clumsily on Hailkits tail. Hailkit hissed as a bolt of pain lanced up his tail, and spun around. He swiped his paws at his opponent. Cloudkit frantically dodged the frenzy of well aimed blows, unable to do anything but defend himself. Cloudkit flattened himself against the ground, and Hailkit took this as a sign of resignation. Hailkit leapt at the little gray and white form, but was taken by surprise when Cloudkit heaved upward. He was flung away and landed heavily on the ground. Cloudkit leapt at him but Hailkit recovered quickly. they grappled on the ground until Hailkit flipped Cloudkit onto his back and bared his teeth, lunging for Cloudkits exposed throat. He snapped his jaws shut on Cloudkits soft neck fur.

Leopardkit prowled up to Leafkit, growling like a twoleg monster. Leafkit twitched her whiskers and flung herself onto Leopardkits shoulders. The golden she-cat reared, and Leafkit collapsed to the ground. She leapt to her paws as Leopardkit leapt over Leafkits head. Leafkits tiny kit muzzle pointed to the sky as Leopardkits tail tickled her whiskers. She took this as an insult and lunged to snap at Leopardkits neck, but she missed her target by half a kitstep. Leopardkit counter acted this by flicking her paw up and hitting Leafkit under the chin. She yowled and sprawled on the ground. Leopardkit grazed her tail across Leafkits snout and gently placed her paw on Leafkits neck.

Blackkit snarled and leapt straight into battle. Mistykit knew that Blackkit was too proud for his own good. She rolled over and Blackkit sailed right over her. He landed with a soft thud. Blackkit snarled again and plunged foward, but once again Mistykit evaded him. Thud! Blackkit hit the ground. Thud! Mistykit escaped again. Thud! Blackkit missed again. He halted his repetitve attack and half-crouched, eyes narrowed. He was panting quickly as thought his ineffective flurry of lunges had worn him out. Mistykit aptly licked a paw and drew it over her ear, making the movement as insulting as possible. Blackkit hissed in her face, and leapt. But his tired paws didn't respond well with his thick head. Blackkit stumbled to the ground and Mistykit slowly padded foward. She leant foward, breath tickling his ear fur. She opened her jaws slightly and snapped them shut again half a fish-tail length from his neck.

Brokenkit hissed, spitting in Bluekits face. His rancid breath made her curl her lip in disgust. She lashed her tail and extended a paw, which was met by a dark brown tabby paw raked down her leg. Bluekit should have guessed Brokenkit would fight dirty. She, however, would stick to the noble warrior code and fight with her claws sheathed. She shook her forepaw, scattering scarlet drops of blood across the forest floor. She darted foward, realising too late her mistake. Brokenkits heavy weight crushed her against the ground and her thoughts roiled. She decided to turn Brokenkits strength against him. Bluekit fought panic and she made herself go limp. Brokenkits grip loosened as he prepared to deliver the killing bite. She swiftly slithered from beneath him and watched as he struggled to lift his weight to his paws. She lunged foward and held him down by the neck. Every time he struggled she tightened her grip. Finally he admitted defeat.

Bramblekit narrowed his eyes as he examined his opponent. Raggedkit was much bigger than him but as he watched he saw the way Raggedkit carried himself. He was very over confident! Raggedkit crouched to the ground, and leapt foward, landing squarely on Bramblekits back. He struggled from underneath the dark brown tabby, only defending himself while he analysed his opponent. Soon Raggedkits claw movements, leaps and bites became familiar to him. Bramblekit used Raggedkits own fighting style against him. He flowed from paws swiped to lunges which ended in snaps of the jaws with ease. Soon Raggedkit was exausted from the constant repitition of attacks. He lazily rolled, and Bramblekit, surprised at his lack of enthusiasm, leapt onto his flank. He realised too late though that it was a ploy. Raggedkit heaved Bramblekit away from him, and pounced on Bramblekits neck. He squeezed his eyes shut, ashamed he had lost his own challenge, when nothing happened. He opened his eyes, blinking like an owl when a flash of ginger fur leapt over him. He scrambled to his paws, fighting alongside the ginger tom. Firekit! Like a pair of matched blade they fought, flowing from left to right as Raggedkit tried to defend himself from the two muscled toms. He collapsed to the ground and Firekit stepped back, indicating for Bramblekit to finish his own battle. With a nod of thanks, he padded to Raggedkits side. He bent down and with a deadly whisper said,  
"Never underestimate the companionship between a leader and deputy." Raggedkit snarled in rage and tried to lift his head but Bramblekit snapped his jaws and planted a sturdy forepaw on his neck.  
"FireClan wins! Loss to IceClan!" Firekit yowled. The defeated Clan crouched against the ground, while the winners held their heads proudly. Firekit dipped his head to Tigerkit politely.  
"Thank you for the entertaining game. I appreciate it." Tigerkits voice rumbled in his throat.  
"Thank yo-"  
"I'm hungry! Last one to the fresh-kill pile's crow-food!" Bluekit interrupted. Tigerkit and Firekit exchanged amused glances before charging off after the blue-grey she-cat.


End file.
